


The Seas Between Us

by rubygirl29



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief coda to <i>I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas</i> for New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seas Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> New Years has come and gone, and since I had out of town guests, I really missed my self-imposed deadline to post this. I hope you enjoy this very brief coda. It might actually grow a bit, but since I'm not sure, I'll post as is and revise if it changes. 
> 
> I hope you all have a very Happy New Year!

_We two have sported in the brook_  
from morning sun 'til dine  
but seas between us have roared and swelled  
since auld lang syne 

 

When Steve wakes the morning after Christmas, Bucky is gone. His clothes aren't in the dryer, and Steve's track pants are folded neatly on top of the wash machine. He must have taken the red Henley with him, which is a comforting thought. Steve's heart aches even though he never expected Bucky to stay. 

The leftover waffles are gone and the coffeemaker is warm. One of Steve's travel mugs is missing. His phone vibrates on the counter and he glances at the text message from Tony. 

_If your super-soldier assassin buddy is missing, he's still in Brooklyn._

Steve sighs. _Happy New Year to you, too, Tony._

_Come over for dinner tonight. Pepper is worried._

A worried Pepper is not a good thing. She won't go on vacation with Tony until she's sure all her chicks are safe, particularly Steve, who's her pet project lately. As much as he would like to, he can't say refuse the invitation.

_Sure. What time?_

_Anytime before 5pm. Early flight tomorrow._

_I'll be there._

Then silence. Steve looks outside. The snow has stopped and the roads are slushy, but being cleared by road crews. The sidewalks are salted and the ice has melted down to the pavement. He could go looking for Bucky … but he doesn't know if Bucky wants to be found. Seventy years ago, he wouldn't have hesitated. Seventy years ago, Bucky wouldn't have run. Still, Steve checks the app Tony had supplied. He was right. Bucky was still in Brooklyn, but not close to Steve's apartment. He's by the docks and probably looking for a way out of New York. Steve turns off his phone, torn between his urge to find his friend and knowledge that Bucky doesn't want to be found, unlike before Christmas when he was stalking Steve's footsteps. 

It's pointless. He checks a few websites to find Tony's favorite Scotch and a nice bottle of wine for Pepper, then heads out to make his purchases. After, he stops in at St. Vincent's, half-hoping to find Bucky hunched into the corner of the steps. No dice. After that, he tries the nearest homeless shelter where the attendant shakes his head when Steve gives Bucky's description. 

"No, man. Maybe last week we had a guy. Just gave his first name. James, I think. He hasn't been here since before Christmas." 

Steve leaves a hundred dollars to fund new scarves, gloves and blankets, and gives fifty to the attendant, who looks surprised. "What's this for?"

"For the staff. Buy something nice for New Year's Eve dinner." 

"Thanks! This is great." 

"If by chance James shows up, call me at this number." He gives the attendant his cell number and goes home to change for dinner at Tony's. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Pepper greets him in a cloud of expensive, subtle perfume and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you came," she says, sincere and welcoming. 

Tony claps him on the arm and takes the packages from him. "So, how was Christmas?"

What he's really asking is who did you spend Christmas with? Steve shrugs out of his coat. "Quiet, but not lonely." 

"Ah." 

Tony thinks he knows everything, but Steve isn't forthcoming. "I went to St. Vincent's for Christmas Eve service, had fun with the kids … that sort of thing."

"Cap, Cap, Cap … " Tony shakes his head sadly. "Being a shining example of an American Icon is well and good, but you have to have something or somebody for yourself. You'll get boring and cranky if you don't have a little fun and a little …" He makes a 'knock-knock' gesture and Steve bursts out laughing.

"Really?"

"Yes. A healthy sex life is very important." 

"Tony, the fact that you're obsessing about who I sleep with seems to indicate a lack of something in your own life."

"Hey, I'm taking Pepper on vacation. I know when I'm in danger of being cranky and boring — not that I'm ever boring."

"Shut up, Tony," Steve says fondly. "I'm touched by your concern, but I'm okay."

"Yearning after brainwashed assassins doesn't count as a love life, Rogers." 

"I came here to see Pepper and to have dinner, not to be quizzed about my personal life." 

"Just sayin', Cap. So, what can I get you to drink?"

Dinner is wonderful. Pepper knows Steve loves good, basic comfort food, so there is roast beef with buttery mashed potatoes and gravy, grilled vegetables and apple pie for dessert. Tony is a genial host, leaving Steve's worrisome love life out of the conversation, and Pepper beams, happy to have her favorite men at the table with her. After dinner, Steve declines brandy since it doesn't deo a thing for him, in favor of espresso — which also doesn't affect his serum-enhanced metabolism. 

He doesn't stay late, aware that his hosts have a journey tomorrow. He declines Tony's offer of a limo in favor of the train back to Brooklyn. He figures nobody is going to take on a 6'2 guy with muscles the size of hams. He settles in the last car, and closes his eyes. He's not sleeping, just shutting out the noise and bustle of New York. He cracks an eye periodically as the train makes stops. There is no sign of Bucky. Steve gets off the train and jogs the three blocks to his apartment. He pauses on the steps and looks at the stars overhead.

"I remember when you couldn't walk one block, much less run for three without killing yourself." The voice comes from the shadows. "Happy New Year, Stevie." Bucky pushes away from the wall. He looks cold.

"You'll catch your death out here."

"Neither of us 'caught our death' all those years ago." Bucky steps closer, so close that Steve can feel the brush of warm breath on his cheek. 

"Why'd you come back?" Steve asks. He can't resist setting his hands on Bucky's shoulders. Under his left hand is warm, solid flesh, under his right is the ridge of scars and unyielding metal. 

Bucky steps closer. "I'm tired of being cold." He pauses. "Tired in so many ways." 

"Then come inside," Steve whispers as he gathers Bucky close. "We'll figure it out. We always do. Happy New Year, Bucky."

There is no champagne at midnight, and the only fireworks are glimpsed through Steve's window. There is a fire on the hearth, the warm lights of the Christmas tree, and the two of them, wrapped in warmth, and the hope that what they have this night will see them through the future. 

**The End**


End file.
